This invention is directed to an electronic circuit for eliminating the chatter signal in a contact signal, and in particular to a chatter eliminating electronic circuit that is comprised entirely of semi-conductor integrated circuitry.
Heretofore, elimination of the chatter signal in a contact signal produced by a switch, relay and the like has taken on various forms. For example, RC filter circuits are utilized to eliminate the chatter signal and provide an inherent contact signal. Nevertheless, the impedance elements comprising the RC filter circuit, and in particular the capacitor, prevent the type of miniaturization obtainable by utilizing integration circuit techniques. Accordingly, the use of RC filter circuits, and other type impedance filter circuits for eliminating the chatter signal in a contact signal are less than completely satisfactory.